Fate/Grand Order
là một game RPG online dành cho hệ điều hành iOS và Android.Được coi như là "Fate Online Project Reboot", nó là một phiên bản của dự án Fate/Apocrypha mà cuối cùng đã trở thành một bộ tiểu thuyết. Story Setting The game revolves around the Holy Grails throughout history and what is referred to as "the greatest Holy Grail War". The Holy Grails are located: *"A.D. 2004 - Contaminated City in Flames -- Fuyuki" - "Singularity F" *First Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_C+ **"The First Grail: A.D. 1431 - Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War -- Orleans" - "The Holy Maiden Savior" *Second Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_B+ **"The Second Grail: A.D. 0060 - The Eternal Roman Empire - Septem" -- "The Emperor of Roses" *Third Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A **"The Third Grail: A.D. 1573 - The Four Sealed Seas of the End - Okeanos" -- "The Navigator of the Storm" *Fourth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A- **"The Fourth Grail: A.D. 1888 - Death World in the City of Demonic Fog - London" -- "The Knight of Londinium" *Fifth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A+ **"The Fifth Grail: A.D. 1783 -- ■■■■■■■■■ E Pluribus Unum" -- "The White Cloth of ■■■■■■■" *Sixth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_EX **"The Sixth Grail: A.D. 1273 -- ■■■■■■■" - "The Shining Agatorum" *Seventh Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_■ **"The Seventh Grail: B.C. ■■■■ -- The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts ■■■■■■■■■" -- "The Chain of Heaven" Plot The main story consists of seven chapters and seven stages of humanity's history. It is part of a branching world resulting from a timeline split from before Clock Tower 2015 due to the actions of Lev Reinol Flauros. If he should end his life like in Clock Tower 2015, the world continues on normally, but Fate/Grand Order results from him not committing suicide.Nasu blog 08/2015 Characters Chaldea Security Organization ;Protagonist ;Mashu (Shielder) ;Four ;Olga Marie ;Dr. Roman ;Professor Lev Other ;Merlin ;Leonardo da Vinci (Caster) : Leonardo, a female, acts as the shopkeeper. Antagonists ;Saber Alter : Boss of Fuyuki ;Joan Alter : Corrupted like Saber Alter, she is the antagonist of France. She immolates Pierre Cauchon in the same manner as her own death. ;Gilles de Rais : Working with the corrupted Joan, he summons a number of Servants to impede the Protagonist. ;Vlad III ;Carmilla ;The Phantom of the Opera ;Le Chevalier d'Eon ;Marie Antoinette ;Atalanta ;Saint Martha ;Charles-Henri Sanson ;Lancelot ;Caligula ;Gaius Julius Caesar ;Darius III ;Zhuge Liang ;Alexander ;Romulus ;Attila ;Eric Bloodaxe ;Anne Bonny and Mary Read ;Edward Teach ;Hector ;Medea Lily ;Jason ;Heracles ;Mephistopheles ;Jack the Ripper ;Nursery Rhyme ;Paracelsus ;Charles Babbage ;Nikola Tesla ;Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) Servants Main characters: ; Helper in Fuyuki :Cú Chulainn ; Helpers in France :Joan of Arc :Marie Antoinette :Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart :Siegfried :Saint George ; Helpers in Rome :Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus :Boudica :Jing Ke ; Helpers in Okeanos :Francis Drake :Euryale :Asterios :Orion and Artemis :Atalanta :David ; Helpers in London :Mordred :Hans Christian Andersen :William Shakespeare :Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde All Servants featured in Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, and Fate/hollow ataraxia are to be included within the game. All Servants featured in Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC, and Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail are to be included within the game except for Berserker Elizabeth Bathory, Berserker Arcueid, and Saver Buddha. All Servants featured in Fate/Apocrypha are to be included within the game except for Vlad III as Lancer, instead appearing as Berserker. All Servants featured in Fate/Prototype and Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver are to be included within the game except for Dr. Jekyll as Berserker, instead appearing as Assassin. One Servant featured in Fate/strange fake is to be included within the game, and two Servants from Fate/KOHA-ACE are included in the game. Enemies Non-Servant enemies have Servant classifications. *Saber ** ** ** **Dragon Tooth Warrior ** ** **Werewolf ** ** ** ** ** ** *Archer ** ** ** ** ** **Dragon Tooth Warrior ** ** ** *Lancer ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Werewolf ** ** ** ** *Rider **Wyvern **Wyvern Dread **Wyvern Evil ** **Dragon **Fafnir *Berserker **Chimera ** ** ** ** *Caster ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Assassin **Dragon Tooth Warrior ** ** **Werewolf **Werejaguar ** ** ** ** Wraith|ロベスピエール・ゴースト|Robesupiēru Gōsuto}} (D'eon Interlude) ** (Caster Cú Chulainn Interlude) ** (Romulus Interlude) ** ** ** ** ** *Unknown ** |魔神フラウロス|Majin Furaurosu}} ** | |}} Gameplay DSGO.png|Saint Quartz FGO gameplay.jpg FGO gameplay 2.png Fate/Grand Order will be told in a visual novel style. Servants are obtained through "Saint Quartz." Kinoko Nasu said that “In Fate/Grand Order, once you get a character you’ll immediately learn about the identity of the Servant.” Each Servants has their own personal scenarios. Deepening your bond with them will also play a big role in the advancement of their scenario. Fate/Grand Order is a turn-based combat role-playing game. Each Servant has a set amount of Health Points and a bar that indicates the gauge for their Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm can be leveled up by using duplicate cards. Players have two Servants in their party, with one Support and a maximum of three in reserve. The battles consist of a Tactical Phase and a Command Phase. After the player chooses a command, the Servants will attack. Afterwards, the enemies will attack, and that completes a turn. During the Tactical Phase, Servants can use their skills, which area learned through experience or from deepening their bond with the players. Additionally, players can also use their own skill to support the Servants. * - increases the the rate the NP (Noble Phantasm) gauge fills up, which allows Servants to use their Noble Phantasm. * - performs an extra attack that acts as all three attack types. * - vastly increases the attacking power of the Servants, which allows them to do much more damage than regular attacks. * - increases the Servant’s critical rate for the next turn’s attack. The process of leveling up Servants is called . Servant could powered up by combining cards called . Servants has four evolution stages where it effects the servant's appearance. *Gameplay overview *Daily quests *Class Skill effects *Noble Phantasm effects Fate/GUDAGUDA Order Gudao 01 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 1 Gudao 02 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 2 Gudao 03 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 3 Gudao 04 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 4 Gudao 05 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 5 Gudao 06 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 6 Gudao 07 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 7 Gudao 08 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 8 Gudao 09 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 9 Gudao 10 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 10 Guadao 11 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 11 Gudao 12 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 12 Gudao 13 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 13 Gudao 14 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 14 Gudao 15 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 15 Gudao 16 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 16 Gudao 17 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 17 Gudao 18 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 18 Gudao 19 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 19 Gudao 20 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 20 Gudao 21 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 21 Gudao 22 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 22 Gudao 23 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 23 Gudao 24 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 24 Gudao 25 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 25 Gudao 26 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 26 Gudao 27 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 27 is an online manga by Keikenchi. Development With the online Fate/Apocrypha game project, Type-Moon originally planned for a PvP-style online game that would be played on PC until its cancelation. Type-Moon decided the project should be rebooted, and it was codenamed as "Fate Online Project REBOOT". Although Kinoko Nasu had said that Fate/Extra CCC was his last time writing anything for the Fate series, it was a lie.Nasu blog post It began when the Aniplex producer Atsuhiro Iwakami wanted to make a social game to promote the Fate anime. He suggested he would take on the challenge by using the franchise, however Takeuchi Takashi and Nasu wanted the game to be done properly by them. Prior to the development of Fate/Grand Order, Nasu claims he never had a smart phone. In fact, it was his personal goal not to get one in order to keep him from being a complete “slacker”. One day, he was gifted with a smart phone with several games such as Chain Chronicle, Brave Frontier, and others installed for references. Nasu sees the development of smartphone games as a revolution in its own way. For example, core players can enjoy the luxury of high graphics on home consoles, while smartphone games can be used to reach out to the mass audience. The opening animation was animated by , directed by Ryosuke Nakamura and character designed by Mieko Hosoi. Release History *The game is currently only available in Japan. It was released on July 29th 2015. *Chinese server was announced on November 20th 2015. It will be published by BiliBili, with expected release date in 2016BiliBili Landing Page * will be performing the theme song " ". Staff *Scenario Supervision and Scenario: **Kinoko Nasu *Character Design and Art Direction: **Takeuchi Takashi *Scenario: **Yuuichirou Higashide (Fate/Apocrypha) **Hikaru Sakurai (Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver) *Development: DELiGHTWORKS Voice and character design Trailers Fate Grand Order.|Fate/Grand Order Teaser Fate Grand Order TV-CM |Fate/Grand Order TV commercial Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第2弾|Fate/Grand Order Second chapter TV commercial Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第3弾|Fate/Grand Order Third chapter TV commercial Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第4弾|Fate/Grand Order Fourth chapter TV commercial Fate Grand Order PV|Fate/Grand Order Promotional Video 『Fate Grand Order』×『空の境界』コラボCM|"Fate/Grand Order"×"Kara no Kyoukai" Collaboration Commercial Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第3弾 アサシン編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第4弾 キャスター編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第5弾 ランサー編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第6弾 バーサーカー編 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第7弾 アーチャー編 References External links *Official site *Fate/GUDAGUDA Order *Google Play page *Fate/Grand Order Wikia Thể_loại:Fate series Thể_loại:Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Anime